Just Who Exactly Are we ?
by CallmeNickita
Summary: "I died when I was about five years old." Sam told her as she wiped the tears off her smooth cheek. "How about you" he asked curiously, trying to make her open up to him. She couldn't believe she would allow someone to see her like this. She took a deep breath and stepped away from his close proximity, "Yesterday." She replied.
1. Chapter 1

They always loved to think that they actually had a chance at escaping me. My assignment was suppose to be easy, just capture the convict and bring him back to base. Simple, right ?

It was raining outside, which caused the mud on the ground to be quiet slippery and difficult to run in, for the human that is but I had no difficulties at all. His feet hit the pavement as he broke out into a full sprint. He was scared and I could tell by way his heart was beating frantically against his rib cage.

The target had whipped his head around to see if I was gaining on him.

I was.

My feet grazed the ground effortlessly as I chased after him, having to sometimes duck and jump over objects that he would randomly throw at me in an attempt of slowing me down.'' Pathetic human, when was he going to realize that there's nothing he could possibly do to escape me ?''

Finally deciding to end this little game of cat and mouse, I catch up to him and yanked his arm towards me. His head hit the pavement with an awful thud. The sound that escaped his mouth was more animal than human, as he tried to stand.

I loved the screaming.

I pulled two sets of cuffs off my belt and secured them around his wrists and feet.''Fuck you, '' He lashed out as I attached the leash to his handcuffs.

''I didn't do shit.'' That's what they all say, but I decided to keep quiet and to ignore his fail attempts to scare me.

''It wasn't me ! I didn't kill anyone!'' Then why did you run ? Is what I wanted to ask, but decided against it. His movements became wild, almost animal- like, and at that point he was starting to really annoy me. So, I turned towards him and glared, only to notice that he had been slightly crying.

''There's some human left in you, ain't there ?'' He asked, craning his head in attempt to see my tattoo, located on my neck. He froze. His eyes flew from neck to my face and he let out another horrific scream.

''_Ibl__ϊs''.__(Demon)_

And all I could do was smirk because then I knew he had heard about my wonderful reputation, about all the rumours about me. Because anyone who has seen my tattoo would know the simple answer to that question.

That, no. There was no humanity left in me.

The screaming hadn't let up until we finally reached the shuttle, where all the other wanted refugees that had been caught were. The metal doors closed as soon as I stepped out, he had ran fast inside, trying to hide himself behind two bloodied humans in the back.

Trying to hide from me.

Walking down the narrow hallway, I pulled up my sleeve where my watch was and spoke into it. ''Mission Complete.''

Standing still for a couple moments, I wait for further instructions. ''Go retrieve _Nar_ Ryder's body, he was unsuccessful on capturing Jenna Hudson. His body is located on Lima heights avenue, you have ten minutes.''

**-x0x-**

I stole a glance at the other Vivo's, who we're also on the mission but they we're all looking at Nar Ryder sadly. One even wiped at the tears on her face smearing blood and dirt across her cheek in the process.

The Vivo's who haven't experienced death yet, usually always cried. The ones who still remembered their pass, where they came from, still had humanity left in them. Because they remember how life was when they we're human.

Sadly, I don't remember any of it. I don't know who I was as a human.

So I never cried.

**-x0x-**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt the shuttle land with a jerk. The Vivo's silently filled out onto the rooftop, where I fought off the urge to look back at Ryder one more time before making way inside. Walking along the edge of the tall building, I took off my shirt in order to free myself from the scent of blood. The cool air tickled my skin as I tossed it on my shoulder.

One of the Vivo's who had just survived her first mission was standing a few feet ahead of me with her arms and legs spread wide like she was about to fly. I've seen a Vivo fly once. He jumped off the top of the fifteen- story building with his arms spread open, hit the ground, and tried to drag his broken body to freedom. Only to get shot in the head 10 times and dragged back inside.

Quickly heading inside, I headed towards the showers but only after I got searched for any weapons by multiple guards. The humans like to give Vivo's very minimal freedom, the most excitement we got was the missions, training someone and the occasional examinations but besides that we had nothing.

**-x0x-**

I stopped in front my quarters and waited for the guards to call in upstairs and order someone to open my door. Only humans could open the doors once they were locked at night. The door slid open and Noah rolled over in his bed as I stepped inside. His hazel eyes glowed in the darkness as he lifted his eyebrows.

I sit across from him on my bed.'' The lights are acting up again'', He said simply, trying to ignore the way some of the lights we're flickering on and off again. Noah was one of the few Vivo's I could actually tolerate, surprisingly. Since being the exact opposite of each other, we got along quite well.

''You know, getting a girl to fool around with isn't exactly a sin''. Noah has this thing where he gets super involved with my non-existing love life. Always trying to convince me that this isn't the right way to go and what not. This all started after he got together with Quinn. He changed completely, Noah use to have girls sneaking in here all the time. It's a nice thing to do but also very annoying since he doesn't seem to get the hint there is way more important things to do than worry about who's going to warm my bed at night.

I watched Noah get up from his bed and take out from our closet across from my bed. '' Look all I'm saying is that since you got here you've never really settled down with anyone, you only speak to girls if it was necessary, like on a mission but besides that you never do. Sure, occasionally Santana comes in and sucks you off but isn't that not satisfying ? It can't be good for your health man."

'' I guess that's one of the few prizes you get for being a Vivo, Noah.. We can never be sick again.'' I grin and run my hand through my hair. '' Besides, in this time of crisis I don't think a ''girlfriend'' is exactly what I need at the moment."

''Look at outside,'' I start off as I gaze into the window behind Noah's head. Even though it was night time, the streets seemed pretty bright since behind the giant wall of concrete that was kept there not only for human protection against all Vivos but also as a reminder that we Vivos did not have any type of freedom, we're street lights. The lights showed the fog that polluted the skies and tainted the lungs of humans. Some we're so horribly affected that it lead to the them being extremely sick or even worse.

''Children are being affected by the virus, most of them who get it don't survive because their systems are too weak to handle it .. In all this chaos the mothers and girls who are homeless and live on the streets are being used and tortured by the evil of some men and the good men who are trying their hardest to make money and support their families are getting paid with 32 cents to 5 dollars an hour.

Then there's us.

We are the few selected out of millions of people who had the virus and survived it, to come back from the land of the dead to be greeted to a world that's dying. Not to make matters worse but to also be treated like robots. Some say we we're the lucky ones and others say we're cursed. Oh and not to forget this tattoo that gets marked on us as soon as we wake up.

Meanwhile when all this is happening the rich eat steak by the water and continue to live happily ever after ? There is no middle ground any more. America is now the land of the extremely rich and the dirt poor.''

Silence soon followed after my outburst.

I didn't realize that during my little speech that I had gotten up from my bed had started pacing back and forth. '' Do you understand now, why I'm so angry, why seeking a relationship seems pointless ? '' I said finally, as I returned back to sit on my bed.

"God bless fuckin' America." I said to no one in particular.

Noah's eyes glowed back at me in the darkness, never once taking his gaze off me. He signed, '' I've always understood that, and it angers me too believe me... but what is there that we can do ? This is our future now and please if you find later on that you can change it some how, don't hold back on informing me.''

I chuckled quietly as I started to peal back the uncomfortably thin bed sheets of my bed. Our room was extremely quiet, you could only hear the guards that would walk past our door on occasion but that was it. I think that's what scared me the most at first, not being able to hear the other Vivos that lived down the hall of the facility. Making it easier for scary thoughts to run through my head along with all the ''What-ifs''. What if my parents we're still alive, what if my siblings we're alive also ?.. That's the only thing they allowed me to know about my pass life.

''But you're the real mystery aren't you'' Noah said, making it seem more like a statement than a question. Pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned towards him and ask with curiosity, '' What exactly is so mysterious about me, Noah ?'' I laughed,"_Nothing"._

He turns around in his bed, putting his back towards me as he pulls up his covers slightly over his shoulder. I assume he's getting ready for bed since he yawns as he asks me "Just how exactly do I manage to sleep at night ? Human or not man, how's it possible to find sleep with all that running through your head ?

I climb in bed and stare up at white painted ceiling, waiting for night to become day again.

The answer is quite simple.

I don't sleep.

**xxxxxx**

**Hi, I actually had this story saved in my drafts awhile ago but suddenly I was going through them and though, why not ? :) I hope somebody would like this and hopefully leave a review or something :P**

**Next chapter is when I will be introducing Mercedes story since the first chapter was mainly about Sam and how he see's certain things differently from others. **

**Vivo: "The living" in Latin**

**ps; criticism is greatly appreciated :)! still learning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just Who exactly are we ?

Chapter two

Mercedes Pov

I was _extremely_ uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. The lights of the room we're terribly too strong for my sensitive eyes. Where was I exactly ? A million of questions started to arise in my head, many of which I didn't have the answers to. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time and took a good look at where I found myself. I was currently laying down on a hard metal table as I scanned the room. The room was significantly tidy, sorta like a hospital or a lab of some sort. Turns out white seemed to be the only colour the room had, from the pale door, to the similar walls and even the thin sheet that covered my naked body. Where exactly were my clothes ? Another question I didn't have the answer to. I forced myself into a sitting position and dangled my legs off the table as I held my head with my hand. I felt as if I had been asleep for days. I felt my heart beat rapidly within my rib cage as panic started to seep itself into my system, once I realized I didn't recognize where I was.

I jumped down from the table and ran towards the door, forcing it to open with everything I had. It didn't budge, not even a bit. I started looking for any way out, I crouched down on my hands and knees, trying to see if there was any small cracks under the door but there was nothing. I tugged at the hairs on my head in panic, where the fuck was I ? How did I fucking get _here _? Before I knew it, tears had weld up in my eyes, making it difficult to see correctly. I pushed all of the shelves that we're in the room, the tables, the chair, basically anything that I could manage to move in hope of finding anything to help me escape.

I was desperate.

I've been at it for at least a good hour and half now, and I only know that because of the clock that was hung right above the door. I looked around the room, there was nothing more I could possibly do. I walked to the wall and leaned against it as I looked back at my reflection in the wide mirror that was glued to the wall. I looked a mess, dried tears were on my cheeks and my short brown hair was sticking up in all directions and I didn't even mind the fact that I was completely naked since I had long forgotten my thin white sheet that was now crumpled in the corner at the opposite side of the room. I slid down the wall and sat on the cold antiseptic floor.

I was exhausted.

An hour had passed by before I started to feel my eyelids get heavier by the second. It only took a few minutes later for me to finally give into sleep.

**-xox-**

** May 31st 2115 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Training grounds/ Arena**

** 11h45 AM**

" Oh come on, you're cheating !" Noah loudly exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head in the air to emphasize his point. Sam simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders, knowing all to well Noah would accuse him sooner or later of cheating." Oh please Noah," Said Quinn as she just came back from her jog around the track. " I love you and all but you can definitely work on your form a bit more." She smiled apologetically at him as he stared at her in utter disbelief . "Oh not you too" He said as he began to complain " You know what, Sam ? I want a rematch, the first one to get five points wins."

Just then, Santana and Tina decided to join Quinn who had made herself quite comfortable sitting on floor not too far from where Sam and Noah were training. "What the hell is Noah complaining about now ?" Santana asked as she dried herself off, she had just been lifting weights with Tina in the equipment room. " Lemme take a while guess, if I may" Tina started as she sat down next the Quinn on the freshly cut green grass. "Please, it's all yours" said Quinn, running her hands through her long golden locks.

"Guessing by the flag Sam has tied around his waist and the one he has in his hand, which I assume was previously tied around Noah's waist-"

"Get to the point, China" Santana said, rolling her eyes as Quinn bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Glaring at both girls, Tina continued as she looked on at the boys ahead of them. " They're playing capture the flag with a twist since I heard Quinn talking about Noah's form" She finished quickly so that Santana wouldn't rudely interrupt her again. "Kung fu ?" She asked. Quinn shook her head, " Tai chi, actually" she replied smiling at the fact Tina's guess was almost spot on.

" I don't know man" Sam started, " I wouldn't want to not only embarrass you in front your girlfriend but her friends as well." It took a lot for Sam to not burst out laughing at how red Noah's face was getting. Making him angry was almost as fun as winning against him all the time.

It was basically a routine now. They would train with each other every now and then, Sam would always win and Noah would accuse him of cheating one way or another. Which would result in a rematch where Sam would once again prove how much better he was by winning that match as well. Noah was no weak man, but it just so happens that Sam is ranked a bit higher. They would always be best friends/ rivals, that's how things worked out for them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh hell no, pass me back my flag ! " Noah exclaimed with motivation, which had Sam smiling as he threw him back his flag. "Get ready Noah, because this time I won't be going easy on you" Sam taunted as he repositioned himself. He heard Santana say something about him being a show off but he decided to ignore it because well, she isn't _exactly_ lying. " Oh it's on" was the last thing Noah said before he dashed towards his skilled opponent.

**-xox-**

** May 31st 2115 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Unknown**

** 12h12PM**

_"You need to get out of here" I pleaded_

_ "I don't want you to catch the virus as well, you need to go now" I begged_

_ "But Mercedes, it's kinda to late for that now"She replied._

I woke up to a rude awakening as I felt purely cold water hit my nude body. I coughed out a good amount of it since it had gotten into my mouth when I had gasped in shock. Still coughing, I felt someone tug me roughly up by the arm as I still struggled to get some oxygen into my lungs. It was only then I realized I was no longer isolated in that horrible small room and that I was also not alone. I whipped my head around to see a couple of more people standing in line, some were crying while others just look petrified. My eyes finally landed on the one who griped my arm tightly as he practically dragging me across the room to get in line. He was a guard, I couldn't see his face since he was wearing some sort of helmet that looked quite similar to a motorcycle one. I also realized how much equipment he was wearing, he had something that looked quite similar to a gun on his hip that I couldn't really take my eyes off of.

"Stand still, be quiet and wait" He ordered me as he practically threw me in line with the others. He placed me facing a door that had these dark wide tinted windows on each side, taking up most of the wall. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the tall woman with long blond hair who was standing next to me, as she emptied out her continents out on the floor in front her. I was about to look away, so that I too didn't get the urge to follow her actions when I noticed something on the back of her neck that caught my attention. Was that a bar code ? _The fuck," _I though to myself as I turned my head around to look at the guy beside me, who had looked just as scared as everyone else and noticed that he too had one in the exact same place. Unconsciously, my hand flew up to the back of my neck where it was once nice and smooth was now soar and felt like a scab. I had one too, everyone did.

Never in my life have I been more scared

After a few minutes, the noise of those who were crying died down and we all waited in complete silence for something to happen. A couple of minutes passed by when two more guards dressed in all black came out the door in the centre of the black tinted windows with clothes in their hand. They tossed us all a baggy shirt along pants the colour of what reminded me of a soft blue, some what like a nurses uniform. We all dressed quickly, partially because I was eager to know what was next. Not too long afterwards everyone got dressed, a woman stepped out the door and the guards made room for her. She had short brown hair and wore glasses, she had with her a chart and she kept scribbling something down before she had finally spoken. "When I call your name, I want you to simply go with the guard I assign you with, do I make myself clear?" She said, looking over the frame of her glasses since they hung low on her pointed nose.

"Where the hell are we ?" I heard all of a sudden. _Awn shit,_ I Though to myself and closed my eyes as I signed. There always had to be a stupid one among the group. It turns out it was a guy two rows down from me. She took off her glasses and placed them in the front pocket of her white lab coat. We all watched silently as she took a couple of slow steps towards him. "Please cooperate peacefully and follow my command" Her voice cold, robotic even, leaving no space for no ''buts'' and ''if's''.

"Look lady, I've been in that room for a 5 hours and refuse to leave this room without you telling us exactly what's going on!" The man demanded loudly. One of the guards made a step towards him from near the door but only to be stopped by the woman in the lab coat. She smiled "Very well." she said after a good 30 seconds pause.

I felt myself release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

But I however did felt the bile that rose to my throat when she shot the poor guy right between the eyes. I couldn't even react, I stared wide eyed at the lifeless body on the ground and watched as the white floor began to disappear behind a pool of red blood. Blood that was seeping out the guys head. I turned my head back around, forcing myself not to make a sound as I quickly shut my eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

"Anymore questions ?" She asked as she aimed the gun at everyone. No one dared to make a sound. "Perfect." She said as she then gave one of the guards her gun, took out her glasses, put them back on and proceeded with the list.

"Francisca Moralez, your with the officer in the far right corner"

I have been waiting in this line which felt like forever but couldn't have been no more than 20 minutes before she called my name. I was the only one left in the whole room. Everyone else had got they're named called and went with one of the guards that she assigned them too and one by one they all left.

"Mercedes Jones, you come with me."

**-xox-**

** May 31st 2185 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Showers**

** 12h30 PM**

Sam's POV

"That was pure luck and you know it" Noah said as he turned on the shower. I just shook my head as I turned on the shower beside Noah's and squeezed some shampoo into my hand and began to wash my hair. "Do you realize you literally say that each time you lose?" I asked him seriously and gave him a look."Which is most of time" Santana sang as she walked behind us in nothing but a towel on her head. This caused me to smirk before I rinsed out the shampoo from out of my sweaty blond hair.

"You.. You know what shut the fuck up Satan, just hush your mouth" Noah stuttered as he turned towards her, he continued as he jabbed his toothbrush in her direction to add emphasis to what he was saying. " You literally come out of no where and always have something to say man." This just caused me to laugh as I shook my head at how it doesn't really take to much to get Noah all riled up. "Awnn, are you gonna cry ? The wittle baby can't take a hit" She cooed at him like a baby mockingly. " Are they making fun of you babe ?" Quinn asked as she made her way into the conversation smiling because she already knew the answer. "They treat me so bad " He said as he wrapped his arms around Quinn and brought her under the water with him."Ew that's my time to head out, no me gusta chicas" Santana said as she packed up her stuff to leave. "Satan just mad cause I dumped her all those years back and that she missin out on all of this" Noah said as he let go of Quinn to show off his body as he flexed his muscles. Quinn laughed while Santana just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I have to agree with her guys," I said finally getting out of the shower. "and plus remember we're meeting the others in the cafeteria" I added as I quickly threw on a pair of loose sweat pants before I made my way towards the exit with Santana waiting for me.

" And just for the record Noah, I dumped you. Don't get it twisted" Santana said as she blew Quinn a kiss goodbye.

**-xox-**

**May 31st 2115 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Office**

** 12h15 AM**

"What is the last thing you clearly remember ?"

That's the first thing she asked me as I stepped into her office. Just like the room I was in, it was all white and ridiculously clean. The first thing I saw as I walked in was the huge desk right in the middle of the room. She walked behind the desk and told me to take a seat in one of the two chairs that we're placed facing her. I sat in the left one. It was the closest one to the exit. We had to walk through plenty of hallways in order to get our finale destination. There was plants on each side of the room, a tv in the corner and two white boards behind her.

"Are you in any kind of pain ?"

No.

"Do you feel nauseous ?"

No.

" What do you feel ?"

"I feel anxious, nervous, terrified.. I feel a lot of things" I told her as I tried not to fidget around to much in my chair. She had no name tag, I had no clue what she was trying to accomplish or who exactly this woman was. " I just want to know what I'm doing here and where exactly _here_ is." She wasn't even looking at me, yes she would occasionally glance over in my direction but for the most part she kept her head down and would start to write god knows what in that note pad of hers.

"What is the last thing you remember ?" She asked again.

" I remember my name and nothing else. I don't know how I got here, where I'm from or who exactly I am, my mind is totally blank." I confessed to her, I mean there was no point in lying. The last thing I remember is waking up in that room and nothing more. It's not like her office is any better thought, the room was completely quiet, the only thing I could hear was her pen gliding along the paper she was writing on. She finally put her notepad down and took off her glasses. "I am Dr. Adrian Cole, I work here in the lab for the secret service of The United states, or what's left of it." She got up from her chair behind the desk and walked in front of me. "What I mean by that is that-" She then pushed some papers aside from her desk and leaned against it. "The United states is no longer the land of the free or the home of the brave. This all happened thirty years ago, you see humans aren't exactly the smartest beings on the planet, we've had wars, riots and we've basically destroyed our planet with all the chemical toxins we made and dumped into the fresh spring water, do you still follow ?" I nodded my head quickly, eager to soak in everything that she had to tell me in order to glue all of the missing pieces together. So that I could at least comprehend _something_. " Within the years because of all the shit us humans have done, a dangerous virus was created. This virus killed many, not only within the states but it managed to travel the Canadian border, South America, the Middle East, Africa, Europe, Asia, the whole globe was affected. With no cure found millions world wide continue to die, in the states alone there is only 45 million left."

"I still don't understand why I'm here though, why can't I remember any of this ? I asked her urgently. " I mean what is this place, a hospital ?"

"Your in the recovery unit of the lab, Miss Jones" She signed as she rubbed the temples of her forehead with her thumb and her index finger. _The recovery unit?, _I though to myself. " What do you mean _recovery unit _? Trying to keep calm and tranquil has totally left the building. The thumping in my chest returned, my heart began to race. _What does the world ending have to do anything with me ? _"What happened to me that I would need to be in a place like this ?" I asked her, trying to swallow the lump that began for form in my throat.

"You died exactly 5 hours ago"

"_Excuse me-?_"

" And you woke up exactly 155 minutes later."

**-xox-**

** May 31st 2115 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Cafeteria **

** 12h40 PM**

Sam's Pov

I watched Noah from across the table with disgust as he stuffed his face with multiple servings of food. I seriously couldn't understand how Quinn didn't find the man completely revolting, I guess that's what you call love right there. " What the actual fuck Puckerman ? Could you chew any louder ?" Santana lashed out since she was sitting directly in front of Noah. Knowing him, he took it as a challenge and scooped more food on to his spoon and into his mouth as he began to chew his food louder than before. I turned my face away in disgust. " That's nasty dude" I said. It's funny really, I could handle the sight of blood without a flinch but as soon as Noah starts smacking his mouth around like that, nope, couldn't stand it. " I am going to kill you Noah" Santana said as she got up from her seat with a spoon aimed dangerously at Noah's face.

I looked around the spacious cafeteria to see if any of the guards that we're at each exit was gonna make a move to stop her but no, not one. Well, it's not like a spoon can do any much harm to someone, especially a Vivo but knowing Santana, she could make anything into a dangerous weapon. I was gonna pull her back down in her seat but Mike beat me to it. "Just let him be Santana, it brings joy to him knowing that he can get under your skin like that and plus, we don't need the attention." Mike said as he gave one tug on Santana's uniform for her to sit down. Mike was always so chilled and relaxed, never one to get into arguments of the sort, he was the complete opposite of Noah which comes in handy sometimes because he seems to be the only few level headed male Vivos here. I had a great respect for the man, not only because he was very intelligent but also because I've seen him fight in the arena before. He is not one to be fooled with.

"Did you guys hear about the newbies that woke up early today ? Looks like we're gonna have some new Vivos to train" Artie said as he walked over to our table and sat down beside me. "How many this time ?" I asked not too enthusiastically as I pushed around the food in my plate. " Wow, try not to sound to excited will you ?" Artie joked as he shoved me slightly on my arm. "Don't mind him, Artie." Santana said as she flipped her pony tail behind her shoulder. " Sam's just mad because he doesn't like interacting with new people."

"That is not so" I said trying to defend myself when I heard Noah snort. "That is so accurate man, you hate it so much that you killed the last two that you we're training" Noah said with bits a food flying out his mouth. "Puck man, chew with your mouth closed, damn" Artie said, shaking his head. "Thank you," Santana said exasperatedly as she and Artier high fived each other.

"I did _not _kill them and you know it" I said. "No, but you may as well had since you basically left them alone while on their first mission" Quinn said, coming out of nowhere really as she sat down beside Noah. "That's cruel man" Artie added. But I was quick to correct that statement. "I did not _leave _them, they simply did not follow my direct orders, their deaths are not on me but on them." I sighed, "It's sad but I did not kill them, they killed themselves."

"I would have to agree on that," Mike said as he crossed his arms and sat back. " Because they did not follow Samuel's direct orders that we're required to be followed in order for that mission to be a success, they wanted to be heroes and that's what got them killed. The bandits found them, and they were easily outnumbered and inexperienced, so their fates were basically sealed the moment they disobeyed Samuel." Finally someone with common sense. " Do you remember their names though ?" Santana asked.

"Ryder Stevens and Stacy Mills" I answered in a heart beat. "I'm not that heartless, Santana."

"Some times I wonder"

**-xox-**

** May 31st 2115 (Saturday)**

** Claustrum**

** Recovery Unit**

** 12h45PM**

" What do you mean _I'm dead ?_!" I exclaimed, " Please don't tell me this hell cause I swear to god-" I stopped mid sentence because of the look she gave me, it was cold and her once blank face held one of annoyance instead, that and because she pulled out a gun out of nowhere. " Please sit back down Miss Jones" She ordered me. I didn't even realize that I had managed to get out of my chair. But I did as she asked without complaint, so that I wouldn't have to end up like that guy she shot square in the head before. I felt a shiver run down spine as I remember the way his lifeless body looked on the floor.

She gave me a look again, almost as if she examining me to see if I was going to lash out at her, she then proceeded to put her gun down on her desk and cross her arms below her chest. I watched everything she did. "For the record I told you that you died not that you we're dead." I felt like my head was going to explode with all this new information I was getting, it didn't make any sense. "I don't understand, if I died.. why am I not dead ? That sentence alone didn't sound right or make any goddamn sense.

"Remember the virus I was informing you about earlier ?" She paused looking at me, I nodded my head, letting her know that I did. " The virus is called Mactabilis, we've never seen anything like it before which explains why we have no cure. Once someone is infected we usually keep them in a secluded area, like the room you were in before, for observation, for 24 hours. The special thing about this virus is that it attacks the brain and the heart at the same time, which result in someone going into a coma like state. Still following ?" I readjusted my self in my seat and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, " Keep going" I said. " Most people die from the virus, we've covered that aspect already but there is some individuals like yourself who survive it. The virus actually becomes apart of your being, apart of your very own DNA."

"So what the hell does that mean ?" I asked, I still wasn't getting the big picture and it was starting to frustrate me a whole lot.

"This is how it works, most people wake up from the coma 45 to 90 minutes give or take. We realized that these people aren't exactly the same as they we're before they died, not emotionally but physically. Their senses are much sharper, their speed, agility, everything in enhanced to a certain degree."

When she started talking, the first thing that popped into my head was that this had to be a bunch of bull. It was only when she brought up about how people's senses became much sharper is when I realized that she knew what she was talking. It was only then I also realized that my ears we're extremely sensitive and how the lights seemed extremely bright.

"You're starting to realize it aren't you ?" She asked me with an actual smile on her face. It didn't look right at all. " How your senses are heightened,"

I nodded my head as I stared at everything in the room differently, I guess I didn't notice because I was in such a panic before but I still had many questions to ask her. " You said that on average people wake up between 45 to 90 minutes, no ? But I was out for 155 minutes, does it matter how long I was out ?"

"Tremendously, actually" she said as she pushed her self off her desk and made her way to the large bookshelf that was in the left corner of her office. She pulled out one of the many portfolios that were on the shelf, hooked it under her arm and made her way back towards me.

"The longer you stay in the coma, the stronger you are when you wake up. Congratulations Miss Jones, your way above average." I watched her open up the portfolio and hand me one of the papers that was inside. I turned it over and realized that it was someone's picture. " I don't know who this is.." I said, not entirely sure what she was expecting me to do with the picture. I mean, I told her the truth when I said I didn't remember anything.

"I know you don't, I wasn't expecting you to" She said "this is 127 her name is Quinn Fabray, one out of the fifteen Vivos above average."

"Vivos ?"

"It's what we call your kind who survive the virus" She said as she handed me another picture, of a man this time. " This is 135, Arthur Abraham"

For the past 20 minutes she handed me pictures of other people who we're also above average. Like 137, Noah Puckerman, and 144, Santana Lopez and many more. I later found out that among the 15 other people I out ranked all of them but , Mike Chang 156 and Samuel Evans 163.

"Life from now on will never be the same, your kind is not welcomed or appreciated here in the states. The humans are afraid of what they don't know know, and you along with the other Vivos are beings that we do not quite understand yet. From now on you are no longer free and you will obey all the rules that are set before you. Vivos stay in this very facility that you are currently in at the moment, you will not try to escape or else you will be killed immediately. You are only allowed to leave if you are going on a mission and have been given the permission to. Do-

"You _didn't tell me_ anything about missions ?"

"That's a story for another time, one of which we currently do not have. Do you object to these terms?"

"Well, do I have much of a choice ?"

"No."

_"Then what's the point of asking me if I fuckin object ?"_ I thought to myself angrily. "Do you understand what your getting yourself into ?" She asked me as she walked towards something that looked like an intercom. "Yes" I said even though we both no I didn't. She then pressed one of bottoms that were on the intercom, "She's ready, come get her." She said to the person on the other side. Within two minutes, two guards dressed in black came into the office. "Is there anymore questions you need answered ?" She asked me as she now stood behind her desk again.

"How many people have survived the virus exactly ?" I asked since she hadn't told me. " 23 500 people to be exact" she answered me without a moments delay.

"In the United States ?"

"World wide."

**-xox-**

**Hi guys :) Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it ! :) **

**If you didn't get what Sam, Mercedes and everyone else are they're basically superhuman !**

**This was loosely based off a book called REBOOT by Amy Tintera, I really liked the idea of it and I suggest you read it, it's an awesome**

**book ! Anyway, please review what you liked and what I could improve on writing wise :)! Criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
